Spoofamania!
by geromeee
Summary: Thus begins Alfred's song. A collection of songfics that are subject to the strange taste of the author. Awesomeness is certain. Sanity? Not so much. (ABANDONED)
1. If Iggy was gay!

Bam! A new spoofalicious hilarious songfic series! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or the song If You Were Gay.

* * *

><p>Arthur settled back into his favorite winged armchair and opened up his favorite book, The Definitive Guide to World History. He enjoyed reading about his own exploits in the book, and about France's military failures. It was even better now, because he was alone. No Alfred to bother him, no Francis to pester him, and no Peter to annoy him. He sighed happily and settled deeper into the chair, reading about his pirating days. What could possibly go wrong?<p>

BAM.

He spoke too soon.

"Artie! I'm here to save you from your boredom!"

Oh, lord.

"Hello Alfred." He greeted grumpily, setting his book aside, inwardly weeping.

"Hey Artie, you'll never guess what happened today! So, I was at McDonalds today, and the cashier guy was smiling at me and chatting with me!"

Arthur sighed, "That's very interesting Alfred." He sarcastically stated.

Alfred ignored his jibe. "So this guy was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me! I think he thought that I was gay!"

Arthur sighed again. He was doing a lot of that today. "You ARE gay, Alfred. Ahem,So why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?"

Alfreds eyes narrowed mischievously, and he grinned. "Mcdonalds. But stop trying to change the subject, Artie. You don't have to be so defensive about it."

Arthur flushed. "I am NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm going to go back to my book!"

He grabbed the world history book and flipped to a random page. What page does he get? The one about the American Revolutionary War. Why cant the world just leave him alone for a day?

Alfred rocked on his heels and put on a nonchalant face. "Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Artie. I just think its something we should talk about…"

Arthur slamed the book back onto the table and crossed his arms, burrowing into his archiar.

"I don't want to talk about it, Alfred! This conversation is OVER." He got out of his archair and made his way to the door. Alfred cut him off.

"yeah, but…"

"No buts! OVER!"

He tried bustling past him but Alfred grabbed his arm and grinned.

"Well, okay…But just so you know…!"

_Oh lord, not this again…_

Alfred grinned and began to sing cheerfully, dragging Arthur around the room with him as he danced.

"_If you were gay!_

_That'd be okay!_

_I mean 'cause, hey,_

_I'd like you any-way!_

_Because you see!_

_If it were me!_

_I would feel free to say that I was gay!_

_(But im not gay.)"_

Arthur snorted. "Alfred, you are the gayest thing alive. Your just in denial. Wait, what! I'm not gay!"

"_If you were queer!"_

"Alfred!"

"_I'd still be here!"_

"Alfred, I will sue mcdonalds if you don't stop!"

"_Year after year!"_

"Alfred!"

"_Because youre dear to me,"_

"Really?"

"_And I know that you!"_

"What?"

"_Would accept me too!"_

"I would?"

"_If I told you today,_

'_Hey, guess what, im gay!'_

_(But I'm not gay.)_

_I'm happy just being with you!"_

"Is this your way of coming out?"

Arthur turned his head away from Alfred, flushing furiously, grabbing his book again and flipping through it muttering all the while.

Alfred grinned and belted out a new verse in England's ear.

"_SO WHAT SHOULD IT _

_MATTER TO ME_

_WHAT YOU DO IN BED_

_WITH GUYS?"_

Arthur slammed his book shut again. "Alfred, that's gross!"

"No its not!

_If you were gay_

_I'd shout hooray!"_

"No, you won't be shouting anything, because I am calling security!" Arthur took out his phone, but it was plucked out of his hands by Alfred and tossed out of a window. While it wasn't open.

"You are SO paying for that, you twat!"

Alfred waggled his eyebrows and continued.

"And here I'd stay

But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"AH!"

"_You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you every day_

_To tell you its okay_

_You were just born_

_That way_

_And, as they say_

_Its in your DNA_

_YOU'RE GAY!_" Alfred sang, belting out the last lyric.

Arthur fumed. He was doing a lot of that lately. "But I am not gay!"

Alfred winked, "If you _were_ gay."

"Argh!" Arthur growled, as he hit his head on a conveniently placed pole.

Alfred just grinned.

* * *

><p>Up next? My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay, by Bo Burnham<p> 


	2. America's gay? No way? Yes way!

Whats up little beasts! I seriously love you guys, even though I took a siesta that seriously delayed this chapter by a few hours. So, I am currently hiding from my dad, who wants to confiscate my computer (I'm not addicted! I swear!) to bring you this lovely chapter of 'Spoofamania!'.

I was quite surprised with the good reception this got! I seriously love you guys more than maple syrup.

In other news, I made a Facebook account just for you, my Fanfiction people! Its mostly to announce updates, randomly chat about stuff I wanted to fit in my stories but cant, and also take requests for anything you want me to write!

My name on Facebook is: Andromeda Mason. On there, feel free to call me Andy, or Majesty, or hell, even Mason.

I love you guys to death!

* * *

><p>Alfred dragged Arthur through the front door of Canada's house, kicking the doorway open unceremoniously.<p>

"For the last time you twat, what am I doing here!"

Alfred looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and instantly Arthur felt a bit guilty, slumping a bit.

"You promised Mattie you would come for dinner… You would've forgotten otherwise."

Prussia rounded the corner of the living room into the hallway, surprising them both.

"God forbid my Birdie's father forgets him. I might have to kill you if you do. That would just break his heart, and if you break his heart, he'll be too upset to make pancakes! NO PANCAKES MEANS… NO SYRUP!" Prussia's eye began twitching.

Canada walked out of the kitchen, barely sparing a glance at the twitching Prussia, though Prussia definitely had his eyes on Canada's ass.

Alfred's narrowed at Gilbert like one of those creepy hawks, who have just spotted their prey.

"Arthur! Alfred! I'm glad you're here! I made pancakes and steak for dinner!"

Alfred continued glaring at Gilbert.

They sat down next to each other at the table and continued their staring contest.

"Stop staring at my brother's ass!" Alfred hissed, semi-quietly

"Shut up, you would stare too, if he wasn't your brother!"

Alfred gasped, sputtering. "Are you implying that I-I'm _gay_?"

Prussia sighed, and once again, England deflated. Canada just chugged down his first bottle of maple syrup.

_Not this again, they all thought exasperatedly._

Alfred looked down dramatically and began to sing.

"_Every time I go to dinner_

_it seems like I'm getting a little bit thinner"_

England snorted.

"_I'll sit down at the breakfast table"_

"We're at a dinner table." Canada deadpanned. Prussia just shook his head.

"So Un-Awesome…"

"_I can talk, but they're not able"_

"We're not mute, twat"

_When I look at them I find _

_there's a single question on their mind._

Prussia groaned, "Can we just start eating?"

"_I wish it could go back to the way it was_

_It's not easy now because... _

_My whole family thinks I'm gay"_

Canada smirked. "We don't think, we know."

England nodded. "Yes, you are gay Alfred."

Prussia stuffed a steak, wrapped in pancakes and drizzled with syrup, into his mouth.

"_I guess its always been that way._

_Maybe its cause of the way I walk,_

_that makes them think that I like..."_

Everyone froze expectantly…

"_boys" _

And they deflated. Prussia's face literally deflated because he had just swallowed his food.

Alfred sang on.

"_The god damn question just won't go away!"_

"That's because you're flaming." Prussia deadpanned, pouring maple syrup into an empty cup.

"'_cause I get asked every single day_

_but the way they ask it is no disguise,_

_like "How was your day? Do you like to kiss guys?"_

_This is the worst, baby this was my fear_

_Now their opinions are crystal clear."_

England shrugged. "I'm fine with you being gay, Alfred. You don't have to be so far in denial. Canada, Prussia, Sweden, and Finland would accept you as well, otherwise they would be hypocrites!"

Canada shot 'the look' at him, and Prussia shuddered while downing his glass of maple syrup.

"_My whole family now is shocked"_

Matthew shrugged. "Meh, not really."

"_I'm in the closet and the door is locked."_

England smiled sinisterly, "But I have a magical skeleton key…"

Prussia shook his head at him. "Creeper."

"_Now my glory days are gone,_

_I was John Elway now I'm Elton John."_

"He is a respectable Englishman! What's wrong with him, pray tell?

"_My whole family now suspects,_

_That watching SpongeBob had side-effects._

_But I'm not gay and that's what I said,_

_If I'm gay then god strike me dead."_

They all watched, fascinated as Alfred began coughing uncontrollably. He than began gasping for air, and straightened up.

"That's weird…" he muttered. He shook his head and began singing again.

"_Just cause I go to an all-guys school"_

England frowned. "World W Academy isn't an all guys school. There are girls, just not as much as guys."

"_Doesn't mean Justin Timberlake makes me drool." _Alfred wiped some spittle off his chin before going on.

"_When I go outside, what do I see?_

_The clouds in the sky spell "F-A-G" "_

"I don't think that's possible."

"_I think that God might think I'm gay,_

_What does he know anyway._

_My grandma gave me a present just last year,_

_and the card said, "Happy Birthday queer!" "_

England frowned. "That was the card I gave you! How am I your grandmother!"

"_My whole family thinks I'm "fab"_

_There's a guy's butt, hey Al, take a stab!_

_Why doesn't he get women, there's no other way,_

_It's because I'm lanky, not because I'm gay."_

"How are you lanky?" Canada asked, half amused, half annoyed, because he was too used to this shit for it to be normal.

"_Just because I'm afraid of the snow, _

_Or my favorite color is the rainbow!" _

England leaned in conspiratorially and whispered: "He's afraid of rainbows too."

Alfred threw his pitch higher and sang louder, after shooting a look at England. A look that said 'I will find all of your flying mint bunnies, and feed them to Norway's trolls'.

"_I don't mean to yell but I fear I must,_

_Cause I'm losing the people that I thought I could trust."_

"Aww, Al!"

"_Even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay...just kidding"_

Prussia snorted, then laughed.

"_You all probably think I'm gay,_

_Man this song is counterproductive..."_

He paused for a moment, trying to remember the song, then just started improvising.

"_la la la la la... _

_Cause my whole family thinks I'm gay,_

_What am I supposed to say?"_

"That you are gay?"

"I don't think he can do that Gil. Alfred is in permanent denial because of the number of closeted homosexuals and homophobics in his country."

"but a lot of people are coming out now."

Matthew shrugged. "Maybe this is his way of coming out."

Alfred scowled, but continued singing.

"_Baby you gotta see right through the haze,_

_Easy-Bake oven was just a phase."_

Arthur gasped. "So YOU took my Easy-Bake oven! You-you- You bloody wanker!"

Alfred clutched his hand to his heart, belting out lyric by lyric dramatically.

"_My whole family thinks I'm queer,_

_That is all I ever hear, _

_But I've been as straight as a ramp"_

Prussia grunted, "Drama queen."

"_If you don't count _

_Bible camp. "_

They all stared at him.

"Alfred…" Arthur began, as awkwardly as a unicorn staggering around without a left front hoof. "What happened at Bible camp?"

Alfred pressed his index finger to his lips, grinning mischievously.

"I'll never tell."

* * *

><p>So, many thanks to my fabulous reviewers: zenorules101, Sajere1, and 4evaFranyify!<p>

I seriously love you guys. To the bone. I'm still taking requests! Next chapter, because Sajere1 wanted a Holy Roman Empire cameo...there will be epicness.

Press that rectangular button! Tell me what you think! :)


	3. Rolling in the Angst

This is for you, Sajere1! I'm surprised by all the wonderful reviews that I have recieved from all of you, and I am really thankful, because this has realy stemmed out from what I expected it to be :)

This is for you guys~! I dont know why I chose Elreich for HRE's name... I think i'm just biased because one of my cousins is named Elreich... I'm not sure if that name is unique to him, or whatever, but here's to Elreich~! A stuffy German teenage boy with teenage angst!

* * *

><p>Germany rolled around in bed, nightmares of France and sugar plums doing the polka, in his head. He ground his teeth and got up, planning to get a glass of water, but settled on a potato from the bowl on his nightstand. He bit into it, raw, and some starchy juice dribbled down his chin.<p>

He looked down at his hand, realizing that he was eating a potato raw.

"Ew." A voice said.

He looked up and saw a black cloaked figure, with a small black hat perched upon his blonde head.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Elreich."

"What does that tell me about who you are? Why are you here?"

"I am the Holy Roman Empire! And I am here to see my beloved!" He lifted up Germany's sheets to reveal a peacefully sleeping Italy.

"HOW THE HOLY FUHRER DID HE GET INTO MY BED!"

Elreich gazed at Italy with loving eyes and began to sing to Ludwig.

"_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name"_

Germany blinked dazedly. "It's Ludwig. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Germania appeared out of nowhere and began strumming a guitar.

"Grandfather?"

"_But heaven ain't close in a place like this"_

"I would think so. Who are you?"

"I am your father!

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss _

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this"_

"_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight "_

"It's a new moon, ergo, no moonlight. What is it with people invading my room at night, by the way? God has a strange sense of humor."

"_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looks like a girlfriend"_

"Why do people who invade my room at night think that I'm gay! And Italy isn't THAT feminine."

"_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential"_

"How can you have potential if you are dead?"

"Shut up!" He snapped, and then returned to singing.

"_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new"_

"Like leaving poor Ludwig alone?" Germania grumbled in a gravelly voice.

"_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss"_

"What if your eyes dry up? It's rather uncomfortable."

"_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight "_

"Still no moon…"

"_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looks like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year"_

"So he IS your ex?"

"_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around "_

Elreich began twirling around, his cape swirling around him.

"_Pace yourself from me_

_I said maybe baby please_

_But I just don't know now _

_Somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looks like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around" _

Holy Roman Empire continued twirling around the room, his cape swirling around him.

Germany just watched, dumbstruck, when the cape caught onto Elreich's boot. He didn't do anything as Elriech stumbled and fell out of the open window, a solid thud sounding out as he hit the ground.

"I'm okay!" He called out.

Germany grabbed the cinder block from under his bed, which he kept there for these special purposes.

He dropped it out of the window, not bothering to aim.

"Now you're not!"

Germania sighed and exited from the doorway, taking his guitar with him.

Germany looked at his feet, thinking _I must lay off the potatoes…_

* * *

><p><em>Potatoes!<em>

yeah...this wasnt really some of my best work... But i'm satisfied~! So, I do believe that HRE is actually Germany, so for the sake of the story, let us say that Germany ate a Potato with Hallucinogens in it.

I'm still taking requests, if any are interested~!

Next chapter is a surprise, but lets just say it involves Badass!Canada.


	4. Burn Baby, Burn!

So, I heard this song on Youtube, and I couldn't resist :D It's called: The War of 1812.

Ah, Canada... I dont own anything~!

* * *

><p>It was a standard world meeting, that day when everybody learned that their little Canadian wasn't as cute and innocent as they thought.<p>

It all began when he started yelling at America.

"You!" he jabbed a finger into Alfred's chest, punctuating his presence. "You're the most filthy, stupid, annoying fat-ass that I have ever met! Get over yourself! YOU ARE NOT THE 'HERO' OF THE WORLD! What makes you think that you are qualified to be a hero anyway?"

Alfred scoffed, steely eyed as he glared at Canada. "Hmm, I don't know…maybe because I've won every single war I've been in?"

Vietnam coughed, "Ahem! What about me?"

Cuba growled. "Oi, you damn capitalist, don't forget about the Bay of Pigs. You totally lost that."

Mexico stared him down, "You can't forget the Alamo~!" he sang.

Canada bit his lip thoughtfully. "You cant forget the War of 1812, no?"

America instantly shifted his gaze uncomfortably, staring at the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Canada smiled towards Japan. "Kiku, may I borrow your Karaoke machine for a second?"

Why Kiku carried a Karaoke machine with him wasn't half as interesting as what Canada was about to do with it.

After the machine was set up, Matthew wrapped his slender fingers around the microphone, and a small spotlight shone down on him. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Come back proud Canadian's,_

_To before you had TV._

_No hockey night in Canada,_

_There was no CBC."_

"The horror! Mein Gott!" Prussia gasped. He had become quite addicted to the channel while hanging out with Canada.

"_In 1812 Madison was mad,_

_He was the president you know._

_Well he thought he'd tell the British where they ought to go."_

England pushed America's head down under the table as Alfred tried to say something. Alfred fought his way above the table, but remained silent, scowling.

"_He thought he'd invade Canada,_

_He thought that he was tough."_

"You tried to take Canada's vital regions?"

"_Instead we went to Washington,_

_And burned down all his stuff."_

Everybody looked flabbergasted.

"Did he really do that?" Someone whispered?

"Well, I guess we know who tops."

Prussia scowled in the direction of the last comment.

"Yo, he's mine! America has no claim on him!" he shook his fist.

"_And the white house burned, burned, burned._

_And we're the ones that did it!"_

Everyone stared at the cute Canadian who was now manically laughing between lyrics.

"_It burned, burned, burned._

_While the president ran and cried,"_

"Madison did NOT cry!" Alfred declared.

"_It burned, burned, burned._

_And things were very historical,_

_And the Americans ran and cried like a bunch of little babies Wah Wah Wah!"_

America's eye twitched.

"In the war of 1812."

Twitch, twitch.

"_Those hillbillies from Kentucky,_

_Dressed in green and red._

_Left home to fight in Canada,_

_But they returned home dead."_

"Hey, I'm not a hillbilly!"

"_It's the only war the yankies lost except for Vietnam._

_And also the alamo and the bay of ham!"_

Cuba stood up, grinning and flashing the bird at America. Alfred gawked as Vietnam also stood up dancing on a table with her oar.

"_The loser was America,"_

A round of cheers erupted from the room.

"_The winner was ourselves._

_So join right in and gloat about the war of 1812!"_

"Gloating rights go to the hero…" Alfred mumbled, but nobody seemed to hear him, except England, who ignored him.

"_And the white house burned, burned, burned._

_And we're the ones that did it,_

_It burned, burned, burned._

_While the president ran and cried,_

_It burned, burned, burned._

_And things were very historical,_

_And the Americans ran and cried like a bunch of little babies Wah, Wah, Wah!_

_In the war of 1812."_

Canada began swaying to the music, and took a deep breath before belting out the next lyrics.

"_In 1812 we were just sitting around,_

_Minding our own business,_

_Putting crops into the ground."_

"Ah, _mon cher_ follows in my footsteps with the farming." France sighed happily.

"_We heard the soldiers coming,_

_And we didn't like that sound._

_So we took a boat to Washington and burned it to the ground."_

Alfred's eye was really beginning to annoy him now, with that uncontrollable twitch.

"_Oh we fired our guns but the yankies kept a coming,_

_There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago._

_We fired once more and the yankies started running,_

_Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico."_

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mexico muttered. "I had to chase him away from the gulf."

"_They ran through the snow,_

_And they ran through the forest,_

_They ran through the bushes where the beavers wouldn't go,"_

"What is it with your obsession with beavers!" America griped.

"_They ran so fast they forgot to take their culture,_

_Back to America, and gulf and Mexicooooooooo~!"_

"What culture?" England asked nonchalantly.

"_So if you go to Washington,_

_It's buildings clean and nice,_

_Bring a pack of matches,_

_And we'll burn the white house twice!"_ Canada growled tenaciously, taking matches out of his pockets and throwing them around like confetti.

"Where did he get those?" Hungary whispered out of the side of her mouth to Prussia.

"He carries them around, 'just in case'." Prussia whispered.

Canada laughed boisterously, not unlike Alfred's usual laugh, and continued singing.

"_And the white house burned, burned, burned,_

_But the Americans won't admit it!_

_It burned, burned, burned..._

_It burned and burned and burned_

_It burned, burned, burned_

_I bet that made them mad!"_

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT DID!"

"_And the Americans ran and cried like a bunch of little babies Wah, Wah, Wah!_

_In the war of 1812." _

A few cheers were sung as Canada stopped his little swaying dance, lit a match, and threw it in Alfred's direction.

It landed at his feet and he snapped. "THAT'S IT, BITCH! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN CANADIA!"

Canada growled, "For the last time you fat-ass, it's CANADA!" Someone in the audience tossed him a hockey stick (most likely Russia) and America paled.

"Shit! Everybody get out, he's got hockey rabies!"

"Get back here fat-ass! _Tabernac_, get back here!

* * *

><p>Muahaha! I love Badass!Canada. Up next, by request, is the Sterotypes Song!<p>

Random plug for my fic Horoscope, because it is jealous of this fic's popularity~! Go read it, it's pretty good work, for me. :3


	5. And It Was Only Just a DREEEEAAM!

so, anyone ever think that Charlie Sheen could be related to america? I swear, that dude has a nantucket.

Anyway, does anyone want me to do Jizz in My Pants?And with which characters? :D Meh, I feel like I didnt do so hot with this chapter... but ah, well. There are links to songs in this fic on my profile~! Also, add me on Facebook: Andromeda Mason, everybody! I am the person with the profile picture of fem-Prussia.

* * *

><p>World meeting would usually get intense when Japan would bring a karaoke machine. Meaning they were usually intense, for all the wrong reasons.<p>

When Prussia stole the Karaoke microphone from Japan though, that was when thing would get wild.

Especially when he chose a song that would get him beat up by almost everybody in the room.

"You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda  
>ridiculous.<br>So I decided to sing a song about it,  
>and it goes a little something like this!" Prussia proclaimed excitedly, then began singing.<p>

"_I think I love you more, than the_  
><em>Japanese love tentacle porn,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes!<em>  
><em>Let's come together and live in this world like a<em>  
><em>unibrow on an Indian girl,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes."<em>

Japan looked appalled, while India had taken out a compact mirror and held it up to her brow. England pushed Gilbert out of the way, grabbing the microphone.

"Move Prussia, this is my my favorite part." He grabbed the microphone and started singing. everyone would have to grudgingly admit, though he was a bit annoying, England could sing well.

_"Check it out now._  
><em>I love those fat Americans.<em>  
><em>You know they so obnoxious.<em>  
><em>They always eating burgers.<em>  
><em>They always holding shotguns."<em>

America tackled him before grabbing the mic and singing.

_"And I love Mexicans._  
><em>The way they mow my lawn.<em>  
><em>They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a<em>  
><em>condom on!<em>  
><em>Uh huh."<em>

Mexico fired a bullet from a shotgun at America after Alfred sang that part, causing him to tuck and roll, leaving enough room for Prussia to take back the mic.

_"'Cause that's the way they roll._  
><em>Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.<em>  
><em>If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,<em>  
><em>And they're out of control like a Chinese driver!"<em>

China clubbed him over the head with a wok. He took the mic and scaled the wall, until he reached a shelf, which he perched on so nobody could get the microphone.

_"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_  
><em>Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.<em>  
><em>I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,<em>  
><em>but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.<em>  
><em>Ya mon!<em>  
><em>And I love them Puerto Ricans,<em>  
><em>Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,<em>  
><em>I'm just joking.<em>  
><em>If you didn't know then<em>  
><em>You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland!"<em>

Poland scowled and threw his chunky purse at China, making him fall from his ledge. Russia caught China, and France caught the microphone after a lunge for it. He began singing enthusiastically, dancing around the room to avoid other people.

_"I think I love you more, than the_  
><em>Japanese love tentacle porn,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes!<em>  
><em>Let's come together and live in this world like a<em>  
><em>unibrow on an Indian girl,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes.<em>

_Check it out now._  
><em>Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell<em>  
><em>If you love the Outback<em>  
><em>redneck Australians,<em>  
><em>And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude<em>  
><em>And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.<em>  
><em>Mamma mia!" <em>

Romano and Feliciano stood up angrily, tackling France at the same time. Romano took the microphone first, singing angrily to the crowd.

"_And how could anyone hate the French._  
><em>Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.<em>  
><em>Brazilian girls is what you want,<em>  
><em>Walking around town with that ba-donk-a-donk!"<em> He handed the microphone to Feliciano, who began singing cheerily.

_"I love Africans, but hold up a second._  
><em>National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.<em>  
><em>Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?<em>  
><em>They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.<em>  
><em>Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,<em>  
><em>Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.<em>  
><em>They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,<em>  
><em>Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis!"<em>

All went quiet for a second as they stared at a dumbstruck Im Yong Soo.

"YOU BITCH! I INVENTED YOU! THATS IT, I'M TAKING BACK YOUR BREASTS, WHICH I INVENTED! Or you know, just the microphone."

A terrified Feliciano handed over the microphone with trembling hands, then ran away to hide behind a large vase shaped like Ludwig.

_"I think I love you more than the_  
><em>Japanese love tentacle porn,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes.<em>  
><em>Let's come together and live in this world like a<em>  
><em>unibrow on an Indian girl,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes, Da-ze~!." <em>Yong Soo sang shrilly. England surfaced out of the mosh pit again, dressed in a white toga with white angel wings on his back. He grabbed the microphone and started singing.

"_All together now!_  
><em>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<em>  
><em>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<em>  
><em>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<em>

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_they hump sheep,_

_they hump sheep,_

_they hump sheep!" _England proceeded to do a little dance filled with hip thrusts every time he said 'hump', causing a few nosebleeds around the room. Alfred tackled him to the floor (for reasons well-known, yet unknown), and Prussia took back the microphone, handing it to Canada.

_" I-I think I love you more than the_  
><em>Japanese love tentacle p-po-porn,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes.<em>  
><em>Let's come together and live in this world like a<em>  
><em>unibrow on an Indian girl,<em>  
><em>And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these<em>  
><em>stereotypes!"<em> Canada sang quietly, handing the microphone to Prussia after turning so red that he wasnt able to continue.

"Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys!  
>But seriously, don't hump any sheep... Especially you Seamus!"<p>

Scotland lunged towards Prussia-

and then Finland woke up shuddering.

_'It was only a dream, it was only a dream'_, he repeated in his head. he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and found Sealand there, drinking a glass of milk.

"Anything wrong Mom?" He asked, noticing Finland's pained expression.

"Peter, never let me fall asleep again."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Crackish, no?<p>

I'm still open to requests~! Dont forget to add me on Facebook (not my real facebook, just one I made for you guys :D), Andromeda Mason~!

I love you all. I love your reviews, and I love that you read this. Thanks for reading~!


	6. On Cloud Nine I mean, Planet Unicorn

This is a little drabble that I thought of while watching Planet Unicorn on Youtube. God, i have so many plotbunnies for Hetalia fanfiction, but I dont want to take up another Multichap until I'm done with Horoscope...

Ah, well, you'll see them eventually. Props to Mila Kunis for telling off a reporter in Russian! Ivan and Katyusha and Alfred are proud~!

* * *

><p>After the latest world summit, many countries decided to go drinking together. Among this group of countries, were Alfred and Arthur, the two gay lovers in denial (but dont tell them that!)<p>

So, going on... Arthur was drunk, and talking to 'unicorns' again. Alfred remembered a video about unicorns that he had watched on YouTube, and decided to tell Arthur about it.

"Artie, listen to this story!

_In the year 2117_

_An 8 year old gay boy named Shannon_-"

"Why Shannon?"

Alfred ignored him and continued.

"-_found a magic lamp._

_he was granted 3 wishes._

_the first, a fur jacket._

_the second, a flying car._

_and the third, was a _planet full of unicorns."

Englands eyes widened with happiness, as he clung onto Alfred drunkenly.

"Unicorns?" he whispered in wonder.

Alfred paused dramatically.

"_this is the story of that planet_."

"Is this my life story?" England breathed.

And thus began Alfred's song.

"_A Gay boy wished_

_for a planet full of unicorns!_

_planet unicorn_

_unicorn planet!_

_give it up for_

_Feathers!"_

Alfred pointed towards Russia.

_"oooh, Cadillac"_ He pointed at China."

_and Tom Cruise"_ He pointed at France.

_"ohhhhhhh_

_planet unicorn heyyy!"_

And England fainted, like the lightweight he is.

* * *

><p>Muahahahha~! I hope you guys enjoyed that little drabble :D I really, really couldn't resist.<p> 


	7. I'm Awesome!

Believe in the awesome! What is this? Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll baby. I changed the lyrics up in the song a bit, and it's quite awesome :D

The song is 'I'm Awesome' by Spose. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Matthew, Ludwig, and Elizabeta all sat in hard plastic chairs in Matthew's backyard. Two sheets were strung up on a clothesline, and Roderich, and for some reason, Peter, were standing by the ends of the sheets, ready to pull them apart, and present the performer. They pulled apart the sheets, and there stood Gilbert, a sly grin on his face, and a microphone (that wasn't plugged in) in his hand.<p>

Matthew and Ludwig groaned.

Hungary took out a camera. Gil started tapping his feet as Peter started playing the drums on a pair of trashcans. Roderich added to the beat with a kiddie keyboard. Gilbert opened his mouth and began rapping.

"I don't necessarily need to be here for this  
>I'm going to keep the headphones up<p>

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
>I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride<br>I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
>And I met all my friends online<p>

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
>I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called<br>I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
>And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall!"<p>

Matthew flushed as Gilbert leaned close to him, his face nearly touching his, Hungary leaned in close with a camera, and Gilbert continued rapping.

"You know my pants sag low, even though  
>That went out of style like ten years ago<br>Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple  
>I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle"<p>

And lyrically I'm not the best  
>Physically the opposite of little bruder and yet<br>So preposterous, feel the awesomeness  
>The most obnoxious guest up at Oktoberfest!<p>

Oh yes, the Gilbird is repulsed  
>So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult<br>I'm as nervous as my chick Ol'Gilbird  
>All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased<p>

Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits  
>Plus my whole home-aroma is bird piss<br>Every show I do is poorly promoted  
>And if you like this it's 'cause my little bruder wrote it<p>

I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
>I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my bruder's ride<br>I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
>And I met all my friends online<p>

Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
>I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called<br>I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
>And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome<p>

Check it out, I'm from Prussia not from Germany.  
>(Nope)<br>And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts  
>Find me whipped by my wifey Mattie, my neck not icy<br>Eatin' at Timmies, because Starbuck's is pricey!"

Gilbert took a deep breath and continued, moving towards Ludwig and dancing in front of him.

"And my unibrow's plucked  
>Just asked West if I could borrow ten bucks<br>he's like, "For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens?  
>You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins<p>

I'm like, West, please don't blame it on me  
>I got my bad habits from you, Germania, and Aunt Steve!"<p>

"Who the hell is Aunt Steve?" Elizabeta muttered.

"My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet  
>And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji!<p>

Suit untailored, ringtone Celine Dion  
>Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done anything in eons!<br>Bank account red, body un-groomed  
>The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon!<p>

I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie!  
>I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride<br>I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
>And I met all my friends online!"<p>

"What are we, chopped liver?" Matthew said, smiling. Gilbert smiled back, tapping Matthew's nose, then going to dance next to Peter.

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
>I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called<br>I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
>And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome<p>

Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone  
>I spent ages eight to ten living as the Teutonic Knights!<br>With an ego the size of Tim Hortons!  
>Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin<p>

I'm twenty-four serving Awesome rolls  
>Because I spent a decade filling Optimals<br>And I'm not even the bomb in Canada!  
>On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain"<p>

Alfred popped up out of nowhere, "Whats so wrong with John McCain!" he asked. Gilbert ignored him.

"Now put your hands up if you have nightmares  
>If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here<br>If you got white hair, if you dont drink light beer  
>I'm out of breath.." He panted a bit, then continued rapping.<p>

"I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie  
>I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride<br>I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by  
>And I met all my friends online!"<p>

"Is he just going to repeat this over and over?" Roderich asked, pissed off. "You know what? Screw him!" He threw the keyboard on the ground and left. But not before coming back, picking up the keyboard, kissing it, apologizing to it, and taking it with him.

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
>I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called<br>I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls  
>And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall<p>

I'm Awesome!" Prussia finished, throwing the lid off of Peter's 'drum'.

He stared out at his small audience, who remained silent, because of how much their minds had been scarred.

Peter may never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Still taking requests~! :D<p> 


	8. Big Parfait & Flaming Boy Band Caberets

Due to popular demand, and my own desire, I am doing the song 'Gay or European'. I loved writing this :D For some reason, I hate reading Songfics, yet I love writing them. Haha, I love writing for this story, but I also kinda resent this story as well, for being more popular than my other fic, 'Horoscope.' Then again, this does have more chapters, so maybe that's why... Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"So, Artie, are you gay, or just European?"<p>

Arthur stiffened as Alfred put his hand on his shoulder and stood up, shaking him off.

Alfred smirked. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Well, while you play the silent game, I have my own game to play."

Arthur's eyes widened in fear as Alfred opened his mouth to begin belting out lyrics, and music began playing from Japan's direction. Alfred pointed at Arthur. Spain watched with a smirk on his face until Alfred also gave him a look.

Oh, crap.

_"There! Right There!" _Prussia threw him a microphone, and he caught it. He pointed at Antonio and began singing. Which totally made no sense, because, hey, he was supposed to torment Artie, not Spain~!

_"Look at that tan, well-tinted skin._

_Look at the killer shape he's in._

_Look at that slightly stubbly chin. _

_Oh please he's gay, totally gay!"_

Spain shifted uncomfortably. "Er, what does complimenting me have to do with my sexuality?"

Arthur stood up on the table and began singing. Maybe he had a pint too much before the meeting…

_"I'm not about to celebrate._

_Every trait could indicate _

_A totally straight expatriate._

_This guy's not gay, I say not gay."_

Seychelles and Peter (who had found another way to sneak in, because he's that much of a BAMF) stood up and began to sing as well.

_"That is the elephant in the room._

_Well is it relevant to assume_

_That a man who wears perfume_

_Is automatically radically fey?"_

They looked pointedly at Francis, who practically gushed the scent of roses from five kilometers away.

_" But look at his coiffed and crispy locks." _Sang Japan. Turkey stood up and sang as well.

_"Look at his silk, translucent socks."_

Arthur growled and sang loudly.

_"There's the eternal paradox._

_Look what we're seeing."_

Alfred tapped his microphone. Everybody cringed_. "What are we seeing?"_

France popped up, roses blooming around him_. "Is he gay?"_

_"Of course he's gay –" _Alfred was cut off.

_"Or European?"_

Sealand and Seychelles had somehow managed to get on the chandelier, and were swinging from it now.

_"Gay or European?_

_It's hard to guarantee_

_Is he gay or European?"_

Greece woke up from another nap, a cat balancing on his head. _"Well, hey, don't look at me." _He went back to sleep.

Ukraine stood up flushing and began to sing_. "You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports._

_They play peculiar sports."_

Sealand scowled and glomped her, and Seychelles continued singing.

_" In shiny shirts and tiny shorts._

_Gay or foreign fella?_

_The answer could take weeks._

_They will say things like "ciao bella"_

_While they kiss you on both cheeks."_

Alfred scoffed._ " Oh please."_

Sealand scowled and sang his part.

_"Gay or European?_

_So many shades of gray!"_

Arthur smiled and sang happily_ " Depending on the time of day, the French go either way."_

France scoffed. "Lies. I am a full time pansexual." They could've sworn roses were blooming around him atmospherically…

They all stared for a moment, and then continued singing.

_" Is he gay or European?_

_Or – "_

Belarus stood up and pointed at Francis._ "There! Right There!_

_Look at that condescending smirk,_

_Seen it on every guy at work._

_That is a metro-hetero jerk_

_That guy's not gay, I say no way!"_

Seychelles leapt down from the swinging chandelier and landed on the table.

_"That is the elephant in the room._

_Well is it relevant to presume_

_That a hottie in that costume"_

Alfred stood up, pointing at Antonio._ " Is automatically-radically –" _He was knocked down by Arthur, who grabbed his microphone.

_" Ironically-chronically –"_

Seychelles kicked the microphone out of his hands, and Sealand dove for it._ "Certainly-pertin'tly – " _He caught it, only to have it snatched out of his hands by Francis.

_"Genetically-medically _

_GAY!_

_OFFICIALLY GAY!_

_OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY ." He paused to take a breath, but Arthur stepped on his foot._

_"DAMNIT!" He swore. Arthur just smiled sweetly and pried the microphone from his hands. He pointed at Antonio and continued singing._

_"Gay or European?_

_So stylish and relaxed._

_Is he gay or European?_

_I think his chest is waxed." Antonio jerked away as England ripped open his shirt and pointed at his chest. Prussia grabbed the microphone from England, pushing him away from Toni and muttering something about 'sexual offenders'._

_"But they bring their boys up different there._

_It's culturally diverse._

_It's not a fashion curse._

_If he wears a kilt or bears a purse._

_Gay or just exotic?_

_I still can't crack the code." _Prussia crooned into the microphone. He then spotted a mirror across the room and ditched the microphone to make out with his reflection. Alfred picked up the microphone and continued the ditty.

_"Yeah, his accent is hypnotic_

_But his shoes are pointy toed._

_Gay or European?_

_So many shades of gray!"_

Belgium winked at Antonio.

_" But if he turns out straight _

_I'm free at eight _

_On Saturday!"_

Sealand got up on the table again and began to sing.

_"Is he gay or European?_

_Gay or European?_

_Gay or Euro-" _He was cut off by Alfred.

"Wait a minute!

Give me a chance to crack this guy.

I have an idea I'd like to try…" He said, a devilish grin crossing his face.

"The floor is yours." England said, smiling.

He strode up to Spain, looking him in the eyes.

"So -Carriedo...

This alleged affair with Belgium has been going on for...?"

"Two years."

"And your first name again is...?"

"Antonio."

"And your boyfriend's name is...?"

"Lovino."

Everybody gasped, and Antonio's eyes widened, as he realized what he had just said.

" I-I sorry! I misunderstand! You say boyfriend,

I thought you say best friend! Lovino is my _best_ friend."

Lovino stood up furiously flushing.

_"You bastard!_

_You lying bastard!_

_That's it! I a-no cover for you, a-no more!_

_Peoples!_

_I a-have, a big announcement!_

_This man is gay AND European."_

_Every person in the room's eyes widened. "Whoa."_

_" You've got to stop, you're being_

_A completely closet case!_

_It's me not her he's a-seein'_

_No matter what he say!_

_I swear he never ever swing the other way~!" _Lovino took a deep breath before screaming at Spain and everybody present.

_"You are so gay_

_You big parfait!_

_You flaming boy band cabaret!"_

Antonio flushed. "I'm straight!"

Lovino winked and replied cheekily. "You were not yesterday."

He turned to the crowd that had gathered and began to sing.

_"So if I may, I'm proud to say,_

_He's gay!_

_And European!_

_He's gay!_

_And European!_

_He's gay!_

_And European and gay!"_

Lovino panted a bit, before flopping down in a chair.

Spain rolled his eyes. "Fine, okay, I'm gay!"

America shrugged. "Hooray! Now, if only we can get Artie to say that he's gay!"

England bristled. "What if I swing both ways?"

"Haha, so you're bi? Yes, I SO know what song I'm singing next Karaoke Friday with everybody."

England facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Next is UK Vice-Versa. Sung by America. Confession!Chapter? GASP~!<p>

Does anybody else see the nations as pansexuals, or just France? I personally think that all love is awesome. Yaoi, Yuri, Het. All of it. But I have a special place in my heart for pansexuality, because I think it's equality at its best. I'm heterosexual though, because I'm afraid of foreign vagina...

XD Forgive me if that seemed a bit crude.

Review?

I'm still taking requests~!


	9. Wait, He was drunk the whole time?

THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOOOO HARD TO WRITE. Like, writers block was rampant. I mean, I can barely write this A/N!

So, I have news~ (Not good for updates, but good for me~)

I'll be going to Switzerland, Leichtenstien, Germany, France, Austria, Hungary, and England - you know what, lets just say Europe, starting on the 23rd. So updates won't be coming around for two weeks. Though, I will try to update before I leave.

_Barabooka_: Southern Iraqi slang for 'Whore' or 'Bitch'. In proper Arabic, I believe it would be _Sharamouta_.

* * *

><p>Everybody lets loose on karaoke night. Especially nations.<p>

Kiku was currently proving that he was a sexy beast on the stage, and Alfred was making sure the machine had the song that he needed on it.

Arthur and Francis were arguing (again).

Ludwig was lecturing Feliciano about the importance of beer, and Iraq and Korea were having a heated argument about who invented beer. ("I invented it, you sorry asshole!" Take that back, you damn _barabooka_!"

Finally, Kiku finished singing his cover of a Britney Spears song, and Alfred ascended to the stage.

He tapped the mic, then smiled boisterously. "England~! Get your funky ass up here, we're about to do a rap song~!"

France pushed England onto the stage with little struggle, as he had already had a shot or two (or perhaps more).

Kiku started playing the music, and Alfred grinned devilishly.

_"Hey England... let's kick it."_

"_Cops without guns and the NME._

_Should I watch the BBC or should I watch the BBC?_

_Look at these crazy coins, is this Lord of the Rings?_

_Pounds and pence and Princes and Queens?"_ England sang, a pink flush spreading across his face.

_"Flipside experience, well not really._

_More familiar than Russia or Chile."_

Chile scoffed. "That's not what you said last night at the orgy!"

Alfred gave her a questioning look as Canada, Greece, and Prussia tried to slip out of the room without being seen. Chile spotted them and stalked after them, yelling: "Since when were there TWO Alfreds?"

Alfred shrugged and continued rapping.

"_Up for cricket or squash, or the London zoo?_

_Look, you hate George Bush and we do too._

_Fab music scene, though, UK bands are ace,_

_And you guys are the most polite of the human race."_ Japan threw him a dirty look, and Canada and Greece ran back into the room, being chased by Chile. Prussia was nowhere to be seen.

"_Fish and chips, crumpets, bangers and mash,_

_Shakespeare, Donne, Sid Vicious and the Clash."_ England rapped, his eyes slightly glazed. Alfred didn't seem to notice though.

_"You love our movies, we kind of like yours._

_We love the way you talk, "please help us in these wars."_

_You stopped staying "fab," we stopped saying "groovy,"_

_Our Scotland is Canada; you saw the South Park movie."_ Canada and Scotland gasped.

"Boy!" Scotland barked at Canada, whose eyes were flaming. "Play m'some background music on the fiddle I got you!" He grabbed the chair, and his eyes glinted dangerously. "I'll weed out those runts…"

Canada nodded and began playing 'Don Messer's Breakdown', only to be tackled by a yodeling Liechtenstein, who was thrown across the room by Chile.

Scotland shrugged, then noticed he was being groped by Francis and glomped him.

Alfred continued singing.

_"I love England and visa versa,_

_American perspective in these Visa verses._

_Tea time? Jolly good! Caffeine rush._

_Look, a red phone booth and a double-decker bus._

_I love you England, so let's both ignore_

_The Boston Tea Party, and that silly East Coast war._

_Oxford, London, and Guildford too,_

_Rockin' your P.A.'s when I come to visit you."_

England clutched his mic and rapped.

"_The Florida incident? Democracy at work,_

_But we've still got love for your boy Edmund Burke._

_If it weren't for us, you'd be speaking German,_

_But then we gave you Hanson and Pee Wee Herman._

_You gave us the Beatles, and you gave us the Who_

_We gave you Kris Kross and Vanilla Ice too._

_You gave us "Chicken Run" and the Teletubies,"_

Alfred grinned and rapped the next line.

"_We gave you McDonald's and got you chubby!_

_You think we're all Trailer Trash obnoxious and noisy._

_But that's just Springer, Ricki Lake, and Boise._

_We're friendly and fake and proud of our nation,_

_Overweight, wasting gas, hedonic civilization._

_We're sue-happy mad overworked compulsive winners,_

_Strong facade but insecure, just think Seymour Skinner._

_We're obsessed with image, old age and fat,_

_Technology, death, and our dogs and cats,"_ A cat's yowl rang throughout the room, signifying that Greece had been caught by Chile. The poor lad...

_"The superbowl, shopping, S.U.V.s and money,_

_Santa Claus, hygiene and the Easter Bunny._

_But bigger is better and we love our T.V._

_From L.A. to Boston, to Nashville, Tennessee._

_And yes 1/4 of Americans own guns_

_In case you come back to punish your sons…"_ Alfred trailed off a bit, then sang the next line, looking England in the eyes.

"_But Mother Britain listen, there's still a tie that binds us,_

_The U.S. isn't perfect, you don't have to remind us._

_I love England and visa versa,_

_American perspective in these Visa verses._

_Tea time? Jolly good! Caffeine rush._

_Look, a red phone booth and a double-decker bus._

_I love you England, so let's both ignore_

_The Boston Tea Party, and that silly East Coast war._

_Oxford, London, and Guildford too,_

_Rockin' your P.A.'s when I come to visit you!"_

And England fell off the stage in a dead slump.

Francis clapped Alfred's shoulder cheerfully.

"I probably should have mentioned he was drunk, no?"

* * *

><p>XD Oh Iggy, why'd you get drunk in the middle of Alfred's unorthodox love confession?<p>

Sorry for the sub-par chapter guys!

Speaking of chapters, I'll also be taking requests not only for songs, but for pairings and characters as well! (Though I have final say on character/song pairings)

Thanks for all the reviews guys!


End file.
